La diosa Fortuna
by Marice Nieve
Summary: Una viñeta sobre los pensamientos de Madge, antes de morir en el bombardeo del Distrito 12.


_**La diosa Fortuna**_

Madge era afortunada, o por lo menos eso era lo que se decía a ella misma todas las mañanas, cuando salía de su casa, que poco tenía que ver con las que la rodeaban. Ella era la hija del alcalde, su estilo de vida no se parecía en nada al del resto de personas que poblaban el distrito. Tenía varios platos de comida caliente que llevarse a la boca todos los días, ropa con la que protegerse del frío que no se deshilacharía a la primera de cambio, los muros de su casa no dejaban pasar las heladas ni el techo se quebraba con la lluvia. Además era guapa, no porque lo dijera ella, si no porque el resto de personas que conocía, sí lo hacían.

Tenía suerte, no podía negarlo, no se atrevería a negarlo jamás, por ejemplo, delante del niño que pasaba ahora mismo por delante de ella. Puede que tuviera unos once años, pero ya vestía con la ropa de minero y tosía aunque el tiempo fuera caluroso. A Su corta edad, sus pulmones ya estarían negros como el carbón que con tanto esfuerzo extraía. Seguramente aquel niño llevaría el peso de mantener a su familia en su joven espalda. Tal y como lo había hecho Katniss, tal y como lo seguía haciendo Gale. Ahora ninguno de los dos le traía fresas.

Siguió su camino hacia la aldea de los vencedores, seguramente allí encontraría a Prim. Le gustaba hacerle compañía a la niña, acudía de vez en cuando al nuevo hogar de los Everdeen. Prim le enseñaba como hacer determinadas curas y el uso de algunas hierbas que se podían encontrar en el bosque de detrás de la valla supuestamente electrificada. Estaba sacando provecho de la ausencia de Katniss, si ella no hubiera faltado, seguramente nunca habría ido a visitarlas, pero por otra parte, desearía no tener que hacerlo, desearía que su amiga estuviera allí y fuera ella quien le enseñara los usos de las plantas medicinales.

Pero Katniss se encontraba en la arena por segunda vez, junto a Peeta. Esta vez tenía la sensación, de que ninguno de los dos volvería. Y si lo hacían, sería increíble que cualquiera de ellos hubiera conseguido rehuir a la muerte por dos veces. Podrían declararse inmortales si Madge volvía a verlos pasear por el distrito.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces, solo _Buttercup _respondió desde dentro con un maullido. Supuso que habrían salido a hacer compras o algo por el estilo. Decidió volver a casa, poco podía hacer ella en la aldea de los vencedores, que en ese momento, solo eran doce casas vacías. Ni Haymitch estaba allí para animar el día con sus comentarios.

Lo que Madge no sabía, era que pronto, absolutamente nadie volvería a alzar la voz en el Distrito12.

Ya en casa, saludó a su madre dándole un breve beso en la mejilla y subió a su cuarto. Se sentó en el taburete acolchado de su tocador. Contempló su reflejo en el espejo, su pelo rubio trenzado –pues solía llevarlo así en honor a Katniss –y atado en el extremo por un lazo azul celeste, a conjunto con sus ojos. Sus mejillas, demasiado pálidas para atreverse a decir que estaba bien alimentada, era su color de piel natural. La forma de su rostro era más bien redondeada por arriba y puntiaguda en la barbilla. No sabía exactamente dónde encontraban las personas que la rodeaban la belleza en ella.

Sí, no tenía nada de lo que poder quejarse, no quería quejarse de nada. Su vida era perfecta, dentro de lo que cabía, algún día conocería a alguien especial, se casaría y tendría hijos que seguramente no tendrían que pedir teselas. Pero no era eso exactamente lo que quería… a veces, pensaba que le gustaría ser como la señora Everdeen, para ayudar a la gente tal y como hacia ella. Sí, esa era su verdadera vocación, ayudar. Le diría a Prim que se tomara más enserio las lecciones que le daba sobre curas y plantas medicinales, pues acababa de decidir que iba en serio.

-¡Madge, a comer!

Su madre la llamaba a gritos desde el piso de abajo. Se puso en pie y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio cuando todo empezó a temblar.

Fue corriendo a la ventana, vio el fuego producido por las bombas, la gente en la calle desesperada, madres que cogían de la mano a sus hijos y corrían en busca de un lugar cercano. Una bomba cayó en su misma calle sobre la casa de enfrente. Sabía que allí vivía el niño con el que se había cruzado antes. Ya no tendría que trabajar más en la mina, seguramente habría muerto y su familia también ,ya no le quedaba nadie a quien mantener.

No podía apartarse de la ventana. Creía que comprendía a toda aquella gente desgraciada que vivía en el Distrito 12, pero se equivocaba, nunca había entendido como se sentían en realidad.

Hasta ahora.

Ahora ella era como todas esas personas que tenían el riesgo de morir de hambre todos los días.

Ahora todos ellos corrían riesgo de morir, de nada le servía ser la hija del alcalde.

Oía los gritos de su madre y las criadas abajo, quiso ir con ellas, pero como si de un mensaje de su alma se tratara, su cerebro empezó a trabajar vertiginosamente, mandando imágenes rápidas de todo lo que había sido su vida.

Ella, de pequeña, jugando a las muñecas que en realidad no le gustaban. Otra vez pequeña, dejando que su madre la arropara y le diera un beso de buenas noches en la frente. Su padre, leyéndole un cuento. Soplando las velas de su sexto cumpleaños. Tomando el almuerzo con Katniss en el colegio. Recibiendo lecciones de costura con su madre. Recibiendo el primer beso de ese chico tan tímido que ni siquiera le había pedido permiso. Recogiendo la cesta de fresas que Katniss le tendía. Entregándole la joya de su familia, el broche del Sinsajo, a una amiga que lo necesitaría más que ella. La sonrisa de Prim cuando ella no conseguía recordar casi nada de lo que le había explicado. El niño de la mina. El último beso que le había dado a su madre al entrar. La última vez que había visto a su padre, trabajando en su despacho. La visión de su reflejo en el espejo.

En su mente, se vio guapa por primera vez.

Puso la mano en el cristal. Otra explosión cercana, fuego, un grito desgarrador, súplicas, plegarias.

Se giró para ver como sus padres se acercaban a ella por detrás, asustados. Fue a abrazarlos y…vio una luz que atravesó de la mano de ellos.

Allí todo era más bonito, allí volvía a ser una igual con toda la gente del Distrito 12.

Pero no le importaba, comprendió que nunca había sido más afortunada que el resto. Al final, todos corrieron la misma suerte.

Y en su eternidad en el mundo de las almas, supo que nunca molestaría a Katniss en sueños, nunca se presentaría ante ella para echarle ceniza en la boca.

* * *

_**Si, bueno, esto es lo que hay en mi mente a las 1:28 de la mañana. Curioso ¿verdad?**_

_**¿Reviews? :)  
**_


End file.
